


Stargazing

by AsperAsparagus



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Stargazing, conductor actually being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: Grooves finally gets a day off so decides to indulge in one of his hobbies, only problem is he's got to ride on a certain Director's train to do it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Stargazing

This was a stupid idea. He didn’t even know why he was doing this! Grooves sighed as he pulled his hood further over his head, cheek resting against his flipper as he stared out at the quickly darkening sky, the elongated shadows casted by the setting sun disappearing as the light went with them. The moon penguin entourage he had with him always had suggested he do this and they wouldn’t have taken no for an answer. Plus he had been feeling giddy from having wrapped up his next film early so he had agreed with their ideas. They had suggested that he take the following few days off and treat himself to some well deserved R&R. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had some time off and not have to worry about his movies, or writing the script, or producing music for the film or anything really. They suggested he should indulge one of his hobbies as they were aware of how home sick he had been of late and thought it might be good for him. So being the daft idiot of a penguin he was he agreed and went home looked up the perfect spot and here he was. Regretting it all.

He shifted in his seat and pulled the bag that rested between his legs closer to him. Why did he have to have chosen a place that was so remote and only accessible by the only train on this planet. He should have gone with the second option but again, the light pollution was still present even there. This was one of the few places that was remote enough and had a small enough population that the light pollution was pretty much 0 and he needed it like that if he really wanted to see anything. He sighed to himself and tried to not draw any more attention to himself. He knew he was although as a couple of express owls had already given him looks but didn’t seem to have gone to tell their boss that his rival was riding his train. He was sure Conductor would have thrown him off the train in the middle of nowhere if he knew he was here. He had even decided to dress “casually” for the trip. Just a simple red red hoodie with his signature star on the back, aviators and jeans. He wanted to be ignored, be allowed to do what he had to do and then head home, no questions asked. 

“Alright have ye tickets ready!”

His heart shot into his throat as he heard a familiar voice and quickly peaked around his chair to spot the familiar yellow bird checking a pocket watch before slipping it back into his pocket. Most of the other birds and passengers had already gotten off the train by this point, just leaving Grooves and a couple of express owls left. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he saw Conductor making his way down the aisles towards him, checking the tickets of the other birds. Of course he should have expected this, but why did Conductor have to leave it so late in the journey to do this, if he had done it earlier, he could have snuck into another train cart or hidden in the bathroom but now. Urghh! Grooves just tugged his hood again as Conductor reached him and held his hand out.

“Ticket please.”

Grooves just nodded and quickly fished the ticket out of his pocket and handed it to the other to be checked. He yelped however when he felt Conductor grab his wrist and tug on his flipper so he was turned in his seat so he was face to face with him, a sour look on the others face.

“And what are ye doing on me train DJ Peck Neck?”

Grooves stammered slightly as he saw the other passengers quickly realise what was going on and hurriedly make their way to the neighbouring carriage so they could avoid the oncoming screaming match that was sure to occur. Swallowing hard he glanced back at Conductor.

“I-I just needed to get to one of the stations is all. Your train was the only way…”

He felt the others scrutinizing gaze on him and he felt himself shrink slightly under it. In any other situation he would have held his own, told him where he could get off but he really was too nervous right now and didn’t want Conductor asking any more questions then he had to. Seems Conductor had picked up on the nervous energy Grooves was radiating and seemed to sneer slightly as he let Grooves have his flipper back.

“Oh did ye now? Ye should have let me know DJ Groooooves~ I would have set ye up in the 1st class carriage have ye spoilt and waited hand and foot on ye~”

“You would have thrown me off the train and left me in the dirt.”

“Or I could have done that, would very much like to right now~”

Grooves justs scowled and went to look back out the window. He felt a sudden tug however on his bag.

“So what ye got there? Is it a new prop or som-”

“DON’T TOUCH THAT!”

Conductor wrenched his hand away as if he had been burnt when he heard Grooves snap at him so suddenly, the bag ripped from his grasp as Grooves clung to it. The Conductor features quickly turned from shocked to angry as his mouth curled up into a grimace. Oh great he had pissed him off, so much for getting to his station.

“Now ye better watch ye manners DJ Peck Neck. This is my train and I won’t take ye tone on it and definitely not ye raising ye voice at me. The studio is one thing but here I’m in charge. So imma ask ye again, what’s in the bag?”

Grooves could feel tears pricking his eyes as he clutched the bag closer to his chest and looked up at the other bird from under his glasses.

“It… It’s a telescope. I wanted to get to the last station so I could go stargazing okay. There you know what’s in there so can you just leave me alone now. I don’t have the energy to do this with you. Not today…”

He felt the Conductor eyeing him up before he heard the other snort as he sat down in the chair opposite him. He really didn’t want to look at the other bird. Of course he was going to get mocked now for all of this. So much for him trying to enjoy a hobby.

“Figures a moon penguin would be into stars and stuff. Don’t ye get sick of them with being on the moon all the time?”

“Darling I haven’t been home to the moon in over 10 years, I’m… I’m just homesick alright. Just let me do this and leave me alone alright.”

“Ye haven’t been home in… Grooves why ye not been home? If ye homesick and all.”

“Too busy, and I’ve got all my life down here now. Just… haven’t gotten a reason to go back or time to for that matter. You, out of everyone, must be aware of how little time the movie business allows darling.”

He saw the other bird nod slightly and fiddle with the chain on his waistcoat absentmindedly. He wasn’t used to seeing the Conductor lost for words for once. If only this had happened another day, he would have been soaking it all up. He heard the yellow bird click his beak slightly as he turned to look out the window as well, the last of the light having gone now and the sky quickly turning dark as a result. 

“Why ye coming out so far then to look at stars? Ye can’t do it at home?”

“Too much light pollution darling. You need an area that’s remote and far enough from major sources of light to see them properly. Heading out into the desert is my best bet for a clear view.”

Conductor just nodded before pushing himself off the chair and fixing his hat before heading back through the train, pulling a walkie talkie out his pocket and announcing that they would soon be arriving at the 2nd to last stop. Grooves just let out a soft sigh and let his head rest against the cool glass of the train. At least the Conductor wasn’t going to throw him off which was something.

It didn’t take long after their previous stop until Grooves spotted the Conductor coming back into his carriage. Seemed like Grooves was the last one on the train. Bar the yellow bird anyway. He noticed that they were fiddling with their coat and waistcoat as he felt them glancing at him before syking himself up to walk over to him. 

“Listen DJ Peck Neck, I… I don’t think ye should head off into the dessert by yeself alright. Not safe and lots of nasty wee critters out, especially at night.”

Grooves just nodded limply and hugged the telescope against himself. The other bird was right, this had been a stupid idea. He really should just head home now. Maybe he could ask for a lift or something?

“So, against me better judgement I decided to let ye use me train. I can get us to a secluded section of track that’s just a few miles from the last stop that’s pretty much pitch black and we can sit on the roof. Nice and safe up there and ye should get a good view.”

The penguin’s head shot around to face the slightly bashful looking over bird. He mouth wide as he stared up at the other in awe.

“Y… you mean that?”

“Yer, so just keep it to yeself before I change my mind and just throw ye off instead.”

“Yes, yes of course… Thank you darling.”

The other bird just gave him a quick nod before quickly excusing himself as he headed to the head of the train. 

Another 20 minutes later and Grooves felt the train begin to slow down. Conductor had been right, there was no light to be seen anywhere here, Grooves could barely make out anything through the window. Suddenly the light in the carriage went out causing the penguin to jump slightly in surprise before he heard swearing and a torch quickly flickered on.

“Alright penguin this way. There’s a service hatch in one of the earlier cars, we can use that to get to the roof. Should have a decent view from up there.”

Nodding Grooves quickly grabbed his bag and followed after the Conductor, being careful not to trip or knock the telescope too much as he did so. They headed through the car until they arrived at the one in question, Conductor shining the torch up at the ceiling, revealing a small service hatch and ladder that could be pulled down for it to be accessed.

“I’ll go up first then ye pass up ye bag and then follow me alright. The roof might be a bit slippery so just to warn ye.”

Grooves just nodded, not wanting to argue about having Conductor touching his telescope right now. Didn’t want to make him mad and lose his chance. The other bird pulled the ladder down and quickly scaled it before reaching down for the bag. Grooves hesitated slightly before passing it up and following up after it soon after. Once he was out of the train he straightened himself and gasped as he looked up, finally being able to see the sky properly.

Stars covered the sky and he was finally able to see them all again. There were so many stars and constellations he hadn’t seen in years now twinkling bright above him. He felt his heart beat faster and he felt himself tear up slightly. He could finally see them again, after all this time. He wasn’t aware of the Conductor until he felt the other move to stand beside him, only partially aware that they were staring at him.

“Ye really do like them don’t ye?”

“It’s been years since I saw the properly in person darling. It’s a little overwhelming. But it helps. Helps so much…”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by a small squeeze before it was gone. Grooves felt his lips curl into a smile at the small gesture of the other bird.

“So ye gonna set up this pecking telescope of yers seeing as I brought ye all this way out here?”

“Fine, fine. Why do you want to stargaze with me too darling?”

He turned to see yellow bird puff up slightly and tug his collar up against the cold that was quickly setting in.

“Might as well, I’m stuck here till ye done…”

“You want me to teach you which one is which and their stories? Aren’t any about trains but there is one about a famous phoenix who fought in a great war. Maybe something up your street?”

He saw the other bird turn to look at him and smirk before Grooves returned the smile and started to set up the telescope for them both. 

They spent the next few hours looking up at the night sky together as Grooves talked about the different stars and constellations, while Conductor listened patiently and asked a few questions and yelled at why there were so many moon penguin stories. When Grooves awoke the next day, slumped over in one of the rows in first class he felt himself smile gently, the lonely feeling in his chest seemed to have been saited for now and he was happy. He soon nodded off again, a soft smile on his lips as he waited for the Conductor to wake up in the chair next to him and most likely kick him off the train.


End file.
